Learning To Trust Again
by Nana Shorty Lopez
Summary: When Natasha leaves North Carolina hurt and silent, she moves to La push and meets Seth thats when her life turns upside down   This is my first Twilight Story plz be nice!
1. Chapter 1

I looked out the window of the plane, I was heading to La push actually moving there with my mother and two little sisters. As I looked around the plane I saw this guy trying to flirt with a rich women. I rolled my eyes and sighed, I really hated guys.

My name is Natasha and I can NEVER trust a guy again EVER! On March 16th I was raped by my boyfriend Kyle which was three months ago. He was angry that I would not give myself to him. I didn't because I never done it before. So he resorted to the lowest thing any guy could and that was taking me if I wanted it or not.

My brother Taylor told me once _" I don't see why you are dating a douche like him."_ All I did was laugh and rolled my eyes. I actually didn't see it either until that night. Everyone said I was so lucky to date Kyle the most popular guy in the school and I believed it too, but I was really stupid then.

" Nana do you know if we are almost there yet?" questioned my little sis Sophia. I gave her a small smile and shrugged. Sophia's twin sister sighed. Sophia and Isabelle are fourteen years old and know what happened to me, they were passed pissed like Taylor.

But they both are so different from each other, Isabelle has long wavy shiny brown hair that came to her waist and side bangs, and Sophia have short neck length hair that was straighter than straight with bangs on her forehead her hair was brown also. They both had gorgeous dark blue eyes. Taylor the oldest of us which is seventeen, he is tall and lanky with a little bit of muscles and a six pack, he had wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes. I have long wavy/straight hair ( yeah I know confusing but it true except in real life I have short hair!) which is dark brown and dark brown eyes too. My mother has curly blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

My mother replied, " We are ten minutes away from La push dear." Sophia's bubbly personality came back as soon as she said that. Isabelle who was watching a movie, her jock personality came back too. Unlike them I was crazy and punk and now since THAT day quiet.

" Ladies and Gentlemen please take your luggage and walk off the plane safety please and thank you, oh and have a nice day" voiced a women. " Here we are, La push!" my mom stated happily! _Great _I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

" Where is Auntie Lola?" questioned Isabelle. Our mom replied, " She is umm uh ummm, oh look there she is!" Mom started waving real high for Aunt Lola can see. I rolled my eyes and muttered a _finally_. " Oh my god, I am so no major so sorry I was late!" whined my childish aunt. My mother, Dawn just rolled her eyes and told her it was nothing.

As we got to the car, I saw it was still her red Honda Civic. Before I can hear my aunt start talking bubbly I put in my headphones and fell asleep listening to Ignorance by Paramore. " We're hereeeeeeeeeeee!" chirped Sophia loud enough to wake me up.

When I got out the car I saw a boy around my age looking at me weirdly, he had black hair and eyes even if I hated guys he was kind of cute but instead of smiling to him I gave a him a glare. As I was walking to the house I heard someone shout of my aunt's name I turned my head and saw two more guys. _Great more stupid guys just what I wanted to see. _I muttered in my head. Aunt Lola ran outside and gave them a warm smile. Before I could hear them start talking I went inside and walked to my room.

" Yup just how I left it." I said quietly to no one. My room was lavender and there was a queen size bed, a pretty big tv, a old desk, and my blue laptop. _I might as well change my ring_. I thought to myself. I had a lip ring and three ear piercing, my mother was not very happy when she saw my lip ring but I didn't care! " Nana come down here and meet some people!" demanded my aunt.

" Just a minute I'm getting changed." I yelled back. I threw on some black skinny jeans and a dark blue shirt, which has a skull on it, I put on my dark blue converses and checked myself in the mirror. To me I thought I was ugly, a plain jane, yeah I was a d-cup and a nice size butt and also a good figure, but I just didn't see myself as pretty. A lot people love my lip ring and ear piercing but they never said I MYSELF was pretty. I sighed and headed down stairs.

When I got to the last step, I looked up and saw five boys there. " FINALLY! Natasha you took more than a minute, anyways boys this is my niece Natasha , Natasha this is Sam, Paul, Jared, Jacob, and Seth!" I looked at Sam he had black hair and brown eyes, then I look at Paul he had black hair and black eyes, when I looked at Jared and he also have black eyes and hair, then I looked at Jacob he had brown eyes and black hair, finally I looked at Seth and gasped silently.

_That was the guy I saw earlier_. I whispered in my head. " Hi." I muttered. When they said hi back I turned around and started to walk upstairs when my aunt ask, "We are you going Nana?" " To my room!" I said like it was the most obvious thing. She giggled out, " Oh no your not, your going with them to look around La push."

I turned around fully and voiced mad, " I had lived here before you know?" " All well your going and that's final!" this time my mom said. I groaned in my head. _Fun! _I sarcastically said in my head.


	3. Chapter 3

I groaned at loud replying darkly, " Let me grab a jacket!" As I walked in my room I saw a picture of Kyle and me on our first date, before I could stop the memory coming to me I was remember the smell of his cologne and the clothes he wore_**. **__**" Yo lil sis your stupid boyfriend is here!" said Taylor my brother as he banged on my door. I opened the door replying, " He is not stupid! He is very smart!" Taylor just rolled his eyes and looked at me surprised to see me dress "girly". I sort of blushed at what I was wearing, I had a light green blouse on and black skinny jeans with my black flats and also my light green jacket. **_

" _**Not a word." I growled at him. I could see that Taylor was trying and not succeeding to laugh at me. My little sister Isabelle who was a "jock" hit Taylor in the arm saying, " You look very pretty Nana!" I smiled as I passed by them, walking downstairs. As soon as I got downstairs I gasped. Kyle look so handsome. He had black straight hair, beautiful light blue eyes, and a rocking body! He was wearing some jeans that had holes on the knees and a nice red shirt.**_

_**He smiled at me at said, " You look really nice." I giggled as we walked out the house. I remember we went to the movies and then to Olive Garden and after that he dropped me off and gave me my first kiss.**_

As soon as the flashback was over I could feel a tear run down my cheek. _No! I mentally said to myself, I will not cry over him! _I grabbed my black coat and ran downstairs. When I went in the living room I could see my aunt look annoyed. Sophia giggled and said, " They are waiting for you Natasha."

I lefted the house before my aunt and mother could lecture me about time and blah blah blah! Before I could stop myself I bumped into Sam and fell on my ass. " I'm sorry here let me help you." Sam said nicely. But I panicked because I didn't want any boy touching me and yelled, " Don't touch me!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam backed away real fast when I scream at him. " I-I'm sorry, but don't t-touch me please!" I stuttered out. The boys were looking at me weirdly, but the Seth boy replied, " Ok check no touching Natasha." I could see he was trying to lighten the mood but it didn't help, I felt like he was making fun of me. As I got up myself I started to head to La push beach. " Um you do know where you're going right?" ask Seth. I just kept on walking going in my usually silent stage. _

_When I walked through my door I noticed the time its read 5:36. Oh my god my feet hurt sooo badly _I said in my mind. They took me to the beach then to Jacob's house to get something to drink and then they made me walk home alone when they could have just given me a ride! " Boo!" Sophia sort of yelled. I jumped but didn't scream. " Aw that's no fun if your not going to scream" pouted my sister. I made a fake scream even if it was a fail. Before Sophie (her nickname) could say anything the home phone ranged. 

" Hello." I said. I heard a familiar voice on the other line, " Hey my little sister! What's up?" I replied back dully, " Hey Tay-tay, and nothing." " Well I'm hurt you don't sound happy to talk to me!" Taylor replied back trying to sound hurt. I rolled my eyes even though he couldn't see and said, " You know how I am now, so don't go there." It got all quiet then until he muttered to me, " Yea I know and you know I think you shouldn't be this quiet, just tell someone how you're feeling about what happened THAT day, and look I got to go I will text you later k bye!"

As I hung up the phone I sighed I could never tell anyone how I feel after what happened not even Isabelle and Sophia which were the closest to me in the family._ I really hate boys _I thought to myself. Before I could make it up the stairs my mom caught me by the arm and said in her lovely voice, "We have to talk!" I replied back in my usually dull voice, "About?" She look at me strangely before she spoke again, "School and if you want a job again." "We have to go back to school? And it depends what the job is." I stated unemotionally. "Yes you guys are going back to school! Well there might be some jobs in Forks." my mother said as she rolled her eyes. I whispered out, "When does school start?" My aunt came from behind me and chirped out, "Tomorrow!" 

"Are you serious tomorrow?" I said. "Yup!" they both said at the same time. "WHAT? I barely have any clothes, all of us have barely any clothes!" yelled Isabelle. "That's why I'm letting you, Sophia, and Natasha go shopping today and you can use the car, just don't use all the money on the credit card!" said Aunt Lola. "We have to get dressed twin!" said Sophia to Isabelle. 

Five minutes later Sophia came down in a red long sleeve shirt that's said _Dangerous_ on the front and some white skinny jeans and her favorite checkered red and white flats. Isabelle was wearing a lime green long sleeve shirt that said _Innocent _in the front and her black skinny jeans her her lime green sneakers. I sighed out, "You guys are always dressed to impress!" They giggled at me.

As we walked outside I said, "Get in the…car." I saw a girl with very curly dark brown hair and lightish brown eyes she was also tanned colored, she had snake bites and four ears piercing, she looked like an b-cup (XD LOL) she was skinny and was wearing some bright green sweatpants and a black tank top. I could tell she felt someone looking at her (which was me) and she turned her head and looked at me. I jumped when I heard Isabelle, "Yo come on sis!" 

"Oww." I mumbled to myself as I laid on my bed. It took us over 3 hours to finish shopping! My arms hurt from all those bags. As I was falling asleep I heard _BANG! BANG! on my door. I had enough of all the tiring stuff I did so when I opened the door I gave a death glare and angrily yelled at Bells (Isabelle's nickname), "What? Don't you see I am trying to get some sleep here! Go to bed we start school tomorrow." and with that I slammed the door shut and went to bed._


	5. Chapter 5

"Wake up, come on sweetie!" I heard my mom chirp in my ears. My mother added, "If you don't get up now you won't get breakfast before your first day of school." I growled and got up, and went straight to the shower. As I got out I felt refreshed and awake, I look at my clothes that I bought yesterday and couldn't decide what to wear. "I can help you if you want." Said Isabella shyly. I sighed and nodded my head giving alittle smile. Five minutes later I was wearing red skinny jeans, a white shirt with a red rose, and black flats. _Cute _I thought to myself, and then I looked at my frizzy soaked hair. Sophia giggled as she came in and said, "I can help you with your hair if you want." I nodded my head and sat by my desk.

I jumped downstairs with my bouncy dark brown curls. I smelled pancakes and realized I was hungry when I heard my stomach growl. I ate my food quickly and waited for my sisters to be done. Isabelle came downstairs with a light blue dress that fitted her well and some black boots and she had her wavy hair in a braid. Sophia was wearing a black skirt and a orange shirt that said _I love haterz _on it, she also had on black boots and she had her short straight hair in pigtails. They both looked pretty liked always. My mom came out of no where and yawned out, "Ok lets get you guys to high school!"

I groaned as I saw La Push High School come into view. We got out of the car and went to Guidance to get our schedules. I could feel some people looking at us, I sort of got annoyed they act like they never seen a person before. "Ok girls good luck!" shouted my mom as she left. I looked at Sophia and Isabella as they looked at me, for the first time today I spoke, "I guess we go find our classes. And see you guys later."

I finally found my class and saw I had a girl teacher for homeroom. "Excuse be quiet class!" hollered my teacher, Mrs. Gal. "Good. This is our new student Natasha Lopez." smiled Mrs. Gal. I looked at the class and noticed Seth and Jacob were in here. My teacher coughed at me and pointed to Seth and then I saw a seat by him. I walked over and sat down not even saying anything to him.

While I sat by him I smelled his cologne, it smelled really good like some pine tree kind of smell. I was so deep in thought about what his cologne smelled like that I jumped when the bell ranged. I quickly left and went to my math class, I already hated the teacher Mr. Kingsley he made me say my name and where I used to leave in front of the whole class. I noticed that the girl I saw yesterday was in my class. I sat by her and took at my book. She looked at me as if she was quizzing me with her eyes, then she smiled and spoke with her deeply New York accent, "Hi! I like your lip piercing! My name is Jolie!" I was surprised by her craziness (in a good way) and I made a fake smile and replied, "Hello. Thanks. I like your snakebites. My name is Natasha."

It was lunch time and so far Jolie has been in all my classes and even in my homeroom! We somehow gotten along and even for one day we were pretty close. I learned that Jolie had a younger sister and brother. Her sister was in 8th grade and her name was Emma apparently she had short dirty blonde hair and lightish brown eyes. And her brother was 12 and had dirty blonde hair with hazel colored eyes and his name was Logan. After she was done telling me what they looked like I questioned, "Why do they have different hair color from you?" She coughed, "That's because they have a different mom then me, my mom died when I was 7 years old. So I have a step-mom I don't like her though." I got interested and asked why. "Because she tries to acted as my mom and she thinks she owns mw and treats me like a slave." "Ohhh…." was all I could say.

Just then I saw Seth come into lunch. He looked so handsome…wait what was I thinking? Guys are disgusting and rude and I HATE THEM! Just then I noticed him and the rest of his crew coming my way.


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Natasha, Jolie." said Jacob. Jolie smiled and said a hello. I stared at him and then muttered a hi. "Jojo umm I will see you in gym ok? Bye." I said and before I knew it I collided with Seth. I felt sparks go up my body and I felt all fuzzy and hot. "Oh I so sorry Natasha! I didn't see you." Seth said apologetic. I ran away as fast as I could. _What the hell just happened? _I thought to myself. I felt all dizzy and hot inside, I haven't felt like this even with Kyle. As I headed to gym I crashed into someone. _Gah what is with me today? I yelled in my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you!" said a the person in a soft voice. I looked up and saw a girl with dirty blonde hair with some pink in it and she had hazel eyes, she was wearing a black tee and pink skinny jeans and skater shoes, she had an Monroe and a nose piercing. "Its ok. I'm Natasha." I said dully. "Betty!" she said. "Hey Natasha!" I heard Jolie yell as she ran towards me. She stopped and looked at Betty, "Who's this?" "Hi I'm Betty, you are?" Betty replied. "Jolie!" said Jolie cheerfully. _

_As we all started walking to gym we became really close in those 10 minutes. "Hey um I gotta go, heres my number k." said Betty as she ran off. "Hmm she seems pretty nice. Don't cha think Nana?" questioned Jojo. I rolled my eyes in response. Jolie knew I wasn't one for talking so she knew when I rolled my eyes that means I thought Betty was pretty cool. Jolie couldn't stand the quietness so she had to say, "You know you actually talk a lot today, well a lot meaning more then 3 words a day." I looked at her and shrugged my shoulders. "Come on we gotta go change in our gym uniforms." she said as she pulled me to the locker room. When I started to get changed I noticed some girls looking at me, I rolled my eyes and pulled off my shirt showing my red bra. Just then I noticed the two girls that were looking at me come towards me. The girl with a horrible perm asked in a girly pitched voice, "Hey, are your boobs fake or what? I mean come on they have to be fake." "Wow you are such a bitch!" said a very angry Jolie. The girl with fake weave replied, " it's a question to her not you, so why does it matter to you?" Jolie spat out, "Because Natasha is my friend and one her boobs aren't fake and two just cause she has real boobs and you don't doesn't mean you go around asking people if their boobs are fake!" The bad perm girl backed up the fake weave girl saying, "How would you know her boobs aren't fake hmm? Wait are you two lesbians or what?" Just then Jojo punched her in the face and she was knocked her, the fake weave girl was about to hit Jolie but I was faster and kicked her in the gut._

_After all that happened they had to go to the nurse and we were sent to the principal's. Mrs. Lenny was very upset, you could tell when she spoke just like now, "What were you girls thinking? Don't answer that because you guys weren't thinking at all!" Jolie responded, "Well they shouldn't have tried and pick on Natasha! So I stepped in and defended myself and Nana!" Mrs. Lenny looked at me, I sighed and spoke quietly, "I saw that one girl try and hit Jolie so I hit her first." Ms. Lenny looked disappointed and finally spoke, "You two are suspended for the rest of the week." It was Tuesday. _

_She called our parents and my Aunt Lola was going to pick us up. "Oh my gosh what the hell happen?" she ask hastily. Jolie went over the story and when she was finished Aunt Lola looked furious. She spat out, "Wait until I see them I will tell there mothers if I have too!" Her and Jolie were going back and forth, I started to get mad and yelled, "ENOUGH! ITS OVER AND DONE WITH!" They became quiet surprised by my outburst. "Um if you want Jolie you can stay over for dinner." stated my aunt. Jolie looked at me and then said, "No thank you." She looked at me and mouthed "My mom going to want to talk to me." I nodded my head and waved as she got out of the car. _

"_YOUR WHAT?" hollered my mom. "Suspended." I muttered. She sighed and said, "Natasha this is only your first day of school and your already suspended." I looked at her and then walked away grabbing my coat saying, "I'm going for a walk." As I started walking down towards the beach I noticed a kid that was in my homeroom. His name was Tanner and he had sandy blonde hair and green misty eyes. He saw me looking at me and smirked. "Hey there pretty lady, your Natasha right?" he asked. I nodded my head carefully. Tanner started walking towards me and I started walking backwards, then I noticed I was trapped in the middle of the tall rock wall thingy ma jig and him. He then started roaming his hands on me and kissing my neck. I was scared and I started to have flashbacks of what Kyle did to me. "Stop!" I hollered. Tanner looked at me and laugh and continued what he was doing. I tried pushing and shoving but that didn't help, I then noticed I was crying. I kept on repeating stop but nothing would budge him. Then finally I felt his weight off and me and I slid down crying and shaking. "Are you ok?" I heard a familiar male voice._

_I looked up and saw Seth bending over me. I couldn't stop the tears, and then the world around me started blurring and the next thing I knew was darkness. I woke up to the sound of howling, I opened my eyes and saw an unfamiliar place. It was a room and then I remembered everything that happened today and I started to shake. I heard a click of a door opening and saw Seth. He looked at me and questioned slowly, "Are…you ok?" I nodded but I could tell he knew I was lying. He walked towards me and hugged me. I guess he could tell I needed some comfort, I let the tears I was holding back fall. Seth made some comforting noises which surprisingly calmed me down. "Come on you must be hungry." Seth said shyly. I shrugged and followed him. He made some hotdogs and Mac 'n Cheese. _

_Seth noticed I was quiet so he made a brave move and said, "I know you barely know me but you can tell me anything, I'm a good listener." I looked at him and somehow I felt like I could trust him. I opened my mouth and said in a voice I thought I would never hear after that one day, "I was raped before I moved here." He looked surprised and angry. I told him my whole story and why I reacted the way I did to what Tanner tried to do to me. After I finished I saw in his eyes that he was sad, mad, and somehow shocked. As I stared in his eyes I felt a pull at my heart and the next thing I knew my lips were against his._


	7. Chapter 7

_**The next thing I knew my lips were against his. Seth's lips were soft and he was being gentle. The kiss started getting more serious and the next thing I knew I was sitting on top of him. What am I doing? **_**I thought to myself, **_**I need to stop.**_** Somehow I stopped and got off of him quickly. "I-I'm sorry Natasha, I didn't mean to…." he said hastily. I looked at him and said, "It's ok its just I feel this connection towards you, like its pulling my heart." I bet he thought I was crazy or something. I looked at him and I saw like he was hiding something. "Natasha I have to tell you something, but I doubt you will believe me." he said slowly. I nodded. He sighed and started, " The reason you feel that connection like I do is because I imprinted on you." I looked at him confused, he said before I could question " Imprinted means I found my soul mate and you're my soul mate….Natasha I'm a werewolf….the people you always see with me is the pack they are werewolves too." I was surprised I needed to think of this, I remember when I was young when I use to live here about hearing the Quileute legends and stories, I thought they weren't real at all. I looked at Seth and saw he was waiting for me to say something and I did, "Seth I-I have to think about this, um I will talk to you tomorrow ok and don't worry I won't tell anyone." He sighed and nodded.**

**Before I made it to the door I heard Seth say quickly, "Um are you sure you want to walk home in the dark?" I shook my head and he grabbed his keys and we headed to his car. As we got to my house I didn't move at all. "You don't talk a lot do you?" questioned Seth. "I use to talk a lot before that day but when I'm around you, you make me feel…happy like my normal self. I only talk a lot when I'm near you." He smiled and kissed me on the cheek carefully before I got out the car. I waved when I was by the door. I sighed as I opened the door. **

"**Where were you?" my mom panicked. I replied back saying I went on a walk. She looked angry, "Walks don't take this long!" I looked at her and sighed, "I'm sorry mom." "Sorry doesn't fix things I almost called the cops!" I walked up the stairs as she walked away angry. I grab my towel and headed to my bathroom to take a nice hot shower. As I got out I put on my mini lavender shorts and a black tank top. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. I turned off my lights and laid on my bed thinking of everything that happened today. I kissed Seth today and I wasn't scared or anything, and now I'm his imprint? I remembered the story my grandma would tell me about our ancestors being werewolves but I thought they were just tales for little kids. I only knew Seth for like 2 days and I noticed he was healing me making me forget about the pain Kyle did to me. I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice Sophia sneaking in my room until I heard her scream put, "BOO!" I jumped and screamed. She started laughing and I growled, "Its not funny! And get out of my room now!" She was shocked at how I was acting like my normal self instead of my quietness. "Hello! You heard me now get out!" Sophia ran out the room sulking. **

**I sighed and fell asleep. I started to dream. **_**I woke up in Seth's room and noticed he was right beside me. I smiled and kissed him. He woke up responding back to the kiss. I giggled and got out of his bed. I saw he pout and I leaned down and kiss him on the cheek. I looked in the mirror and saw I was wearing one of his shirts. "You know I like you in my clothes." Seth said while smirking. I blushed and said, "I do too." He chuckled and got out of bed. **_

_I sprang up out of bed sweating. "Oh no I'm in love with Seth!" I said to no one. I looked at my clock and saw it was 9:37 am. Crap I'm late for school, wait I'm suspended. I laid back in bed and sighed, that was some dream. I finally got out of bed when it was 10, I walked downstairs and made some eggs. As I ate I couldn't stop thinking of my dream and also Seth. I grabbed my phone which was the Droid and sent a text to Jolie. As I waited for a reply I went through my aunt's things to find a contact book and found one, I looked for Seth's number and added him on my contact list on my phone. I noticed an hour later I got no reply from Jolie. I got a little worried and ran upstairs to get changed, I put on my black sweats and orange tank top with my white sweater on top and also my black converses. I brushed my hair and put it back in a pony tail. I grabbed my house key and locked the door and I jogged 2 blocks to Jojo's house. _


	8. Chapter 8

I got to Jolie's house and knocked twice. Finally after what seemed like forever Jolie answered the door half awake, "What?" she said sleepily. I rolled my eyes and said out of breath, "You didn't answer my text so I got worried." She smiled at that then it disappeared as fast as it came, "My bipolar of a mother took my phone away from what happened yesterday sooo yea…." "Oh, I'm sorry." was all I could say. She smiled and shrugged. I coughed and said, "Um that really was all that I needed…" She giggled and said cheerfully, "Lets go to the beach!" I nodded and she went and got changed. She came out wearing regular jeans and a pink butterfly shirt with her white sandals. As we headed to the beach, I could tell she knew I was not telling her something. "Ok spill now!" she said in her "demanding" voice. I didn't know if I should tell her but somehow I knew I had no choice. I told her everything except the part about imprinting and him and his friends being werewolves. She was shocked! She pouted out, "Man I need a boyfriend!" I rolled my eyes and made a little smile. Then the next thing I knew she gasped, "Your talking more and smiling and laughing and oh my god Seth is helping you! He is soooo healing you!" I looked at her like she was a crazy person but then I laughed. Gosh she is such a dork, but I got to love her!

While she was looking at the boys on the beach I took out my phone and looked through my contact list and stopped at Seth and decided to be brave and text him saying, "Hey um its Natasha, I have been thinking and um yea we can talk later if you want to…" After I sent the text I saw Jolie looking at this one boy with regular brown hair which was longish and light brown eyes, he looked familiar so I looked closer and saw it was a boy named Henry from my science class. I looked back at Jolie and noticed she was drooling. I slapped her on the head and got an oww in response. "Sorry but I had a crush on Henry since I was 6 and I sort of still do..hehe?." I looked back at Henry and thought him and Jolie would make a cute couple. "Go talk to him." I stated. Jolie started choking on the Coke she brought. She looked at me and sighed, I watched her walk towards him. Just then my phone started to vibrate, I took it out of my pocket and saw it was a text from Seth. It said, "Come by my house around 5 if your not busy." Even if it was through a text my heart started to beat faster I took my time to respond back, "I'm free that time..so yea see you then."

"Nana! Omg guess what!" Jolie yelled as she jumped around. Before I could even open my mouth she started talking, "Henry gave me his number AND he asked me out on a date!" I smiled but didn't say anything. Jojo looked at me and I could see she had curious eyes. I shook my head and she let it go…for now anyways.

I coughed and spoke, "Hmm we can text Betty and see if she wants to hang out?" Jolie looked at me and nodded her head. 30 minutes later we were at Betty's house, as we knock we tried to catch our breath. Betty came out wearing black jeans and a baby blue tank with black flip flops. Gah what is with them wearing sandals today? We all went walking around La Push talking, then I noticed it was 4 and ran home to get ready to go to Seth's.

"Hmm what to wear what to wear, maybe I should take out my lip ring for good, gah to much thinking!" I said to no one in particular. I hopped in the shower and then after that I blow dried my hair, ran a straighter through it, I put on my favorite purple skinny jeans and a white shirt with a purple wolf on it and my white with purple Vans. I might as well take out my lip ring, I took it out and put some chap stick on. I called my mom letting her know I wouldn't be home until well later.

When I got to Seth's house I knocked on his door and a tall pretty girl answered it. She had short black hair with brown eyes like Seth's. I opened my mouth but nothing came out. "Ah you must be Natasha, the girl my baby brother imprinted on hmm." said the girl in a mocking voice. _This is Seth's other sister? _I said to myself. Finally I said something, "Uh yea.. You are?" She looked at me up and down, but I saw her looking at my shirt with the wolf on it. "Leah." she stated. Ok one thing Leah is imitated but she is really pretty. "Do you know where Seth is? I really need to talk to him." I asked real fast. Leah looked at me one more time then replied, "He is in his room." I gave her a smile then I went to his room. I knocked twice before Seth yelled a come in.

I opened the door to see him doing his homework. He looked up and saw me, I blushed when I saw him.. He looked so cute. The first few minutes all we did was stare at each other, lost in our own thoughts. Finally Seth was the one to break the silence. I looked up feeling my cheeks burn. He saw that and chuckled. "Are we gonna talk or just stare at each other?" teased Seth. I smiled shyly and opened my mouth, "I never thought the Quileute legends were true, I thought they were just stories for when we were kids." "That's what I thought but I was wrong." said Seth. I sighed. "Seth, you know what happened to me and I could never trust guys again but… I actually like you… love you. Your probably the only guy I will give a chance to and I'm ready to have a relationship with you if you are too." He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and I knew it was official!


	9. Chapter 9

_**In this chapter there will be some flashbacks :) now lets get to the story!**_

It has been a week since Seth and I became official. My family was shocked. (FLASHBACK TIME xD)

**I lefted Seth's house happy, a couple hours ago Seth and I became official! His mom Sue was so sweet she has black cropped hair and dark brown eyes. She welcomed me to the family quickly. Leah didn't exactly looked thrilled but Seth told me she was like that to everyone. I sighed, **_**I guess I should tell the family **_**I thought to myself. "MOM! AUNT LOLA! SOPHIA! ISABELLE!" I yelled in the kitchen. *5 minutes later* Sophia looked at me surprisingly, "Your dating Seth Clearwater?" I nodded my head. Isabelle muttered rudely, "You sure he isn't just dating you to get in your pants?" "ISABELLE! Don't you ever say that!" yelled my mom sterningly. I growled out, "No he isn't just dating me to get in my pants!" Isabelle looked at me smiled, "Just making sure sis." I rolled my eyes. Aunt Lola was smiling like crazy. My mom was happy for me.**

I remembered that day so well. Taylor even came down to La Push to see my family and me and also to meet Seth. (ANOTHER FLASHBACK LOL)

**"Seth this is Taylor, Taylor this is Seth." I said as I introduced them. I watched as they gave a hand shake then I said Taylor my brother smirk. "Hey lil sis, imma have a "little" talk with Seth." he whispered in my ear. I looked at him unsure then I nodded my head. As they walked to the kitchen, I got on the floor and started crawling towards the kitchen just in time to hear them talk. "Look here Seth if you ever try to hurt my little sister I will seriously HURT you, got it.?" threatened Taylor. Seth looked at him and said back in a strong voice, "I would NEVER hurt her, I Love Her! And yes I got it." Before they could come back to the livingroom I crawled real fast to the couch and made it! **

I rolled over in my bed looking at the wall thinking about what the pack did to Tanner. (FLASHBACK!)

**I walked into homeroom and I saw Tanner looking at me with a smirk. I felt my whole body go cold and I breathed in and walked to my seat. "Nana!" shouted Jolie and she jumped on me. I rolled my eyes and gave a tiny smile, "What's up?" I said casually. She giggled and started jumping as she said cheerfully, "Henry asked me on a date!" I was shocked at first then I jumped on her hugging her to death. "O-M-G! That's so AH-MAZING! Like nobody cares." Tanner said rudely. Jolie glared at him and just then I saw Seth come in the class, I saw him look at Tanner with dark angry eyes. He growled out, "Would you just leave Natasha and Jolie alone!" Then Tanner turned around and laughed in Seth's face saying slyly, "I really don't know what your saying." **

**I gave Seth a warning look and he stopped and sat down. I saw him take out his phone and saw he was texting the pack. I looked at Jojo and rolled my eyes, she giggled and went to her seat. As the bell rang I saw some of the pack was outside waiting for us but then I saw them look at Tanner with mischief in there eyes. As he walked out the class I saw Jake walked towards him and whisper something in his ear. Tanner looked shocked at first then annoyed, I saw him try and run away. But it seemed like the pack was faster and then the next thing I knew Tanner had a black eye, bleeding nose, and some bruises on his arm. "Thats what you get for messing with Nana!" shouted Jared.**

I sort of giggled remembering the look on Tanner's face and then I jumped when Isabelle banged my door open. She laughed and yelled, "SETH'S HERE!" I threw my pillow at her and ran to my bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

I ran into my bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair at ninja speed (xD) and made sure i had no stuff on my face or in my hair then I opened my closet and grab some red skinny jeans with some holes in them and my black tank top with red and black checker flip flops. I looked in the mirror and decided to braid my hair super fast. As I ran down the stairs I saw Seth sitting on my couch. I blushed and tripped down the stairs, Aunt Lola and Seth got up quickly and ran to me. "Are you ok Natasha?" worried Seth. I groaned and nodded my head embarrassed.

I got up and saw that Seth and my family were trying so hard not to laugh. I narrowed my eyes and muttered, "Either one of you laugh I swear I will hurt you!" Then I heard Sophia start to laugh out loud, soon Isabelle and my mom started laughing too. I could hear Aunt Lola giggling and Seth I could see his eyes twinkeling with laughter. I growled and then I couldn't help but join in. As we all stopped I looked at Seth and had wonder written all over my face. He smiled and said in a husky voice, "I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today with me and the guys and also your girlfriends." I smiled and looked at my mom if I could go, she rolled her eyes palyfully and nodded her head.

As we got into his truck I texted Betty and Jolie and told them to meet us at the beach. I yawned and decided to look through the music channels. "Blah they playing boring music." I whined. Seth chuckled and handed me some cd's. I looked through them and saw one of my favorite bands, I took the cd out and quickly put it in and put on 'Knives and Pens by Black Veil Brides'. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes and began to day dream.

"NANA GET YOUR BOOTY UP!" shouted the overly excited Jolie. I opened my eyes to glare at Jojo. She giggled. I heard somebody snort and saw it was Betty. I could see she was not very happy. "Jolie poured ice cold water on me to wake up." Betty growled.

Jolie laughed freely and bounced away. I looked at her wondering if she was on crack or something. Betty spoke in her 'know it all' voice, "She had some pixie sticks before we came."

I smacked Betty on her head and said quickly, "Jolie isn't suppose to have sugar!" All she did was shrug her shoulders. Seth chuckled and shly grab my hand. "COME ONNNNNN!" sung Jojo in a high pitched voice.

Betty rolled her eyes and held onto Jolie to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid. I saw Jacob and Embry wrestling on the sand over a hotdog. So I deciding to make them stop by taking the hotdog and ate it. Yum!

As soon as that happened they started to tear up and make sobbing noises. I laughed and spoke, "We can always make more!" "Oh my god Nana you are our goddess! Now pleaseeeee make us hotdogs please!" whined Jake.

"Go make them yourself lazy asses." smiled Seth. Embry looked at Seth as if he was crazy then sputtered out, "I wish! We can't cook at all." Betty rolled her eyes and muttered ''retards''

Sam walked up with a burger in his hands and Jake looked at it with hunger. I giggled out, "Sam if I was you I would run." He looked at me confused then saw Jake and Em looking at his burger. He ran away as soon as they tried to pounce on him.

Jolie hopped over and looked like she wanted to throw up. "I don't feel so good." She choked out. I gave her a stern look. "Well you shouldn't have pixie sticks in the morning!" I exclaimed. She gave me sad puppy eyes.

"Eat this!" sighed Betty. Jojo took the burger and chewed into it so fast. Seth shook his head and walked away.

**~Four Hours Later~**

"Wow look at the time!" I squealed out. It was six and my mom wanted me home an hour ago. I groaned and jogged to Seth. I gasped out, "I'm late, my mom wanted me home an hour ago!"

Seth and I ran to the car just in time because it started to rain. We rode in peaceful silence. Then I noticed we were infront of my house. I sighed and spoke, "Thanks about today. It was really fun." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.


	11. Chapter 11

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" my mother's loud voice boomed. I looked at her and shly said, "Um I lost track of time..." She sighed and looked at me with stern eyes. "I'm sorry! I promise it won't ever happen again." I whined. She chuckled and hugged me tightly.

I walked upstairs and saw Isabelle moping around. "What's wrong Bells?" I questioned. She sniffed and said in a depress voice,"My boyfriend broke up with me!" Woah she had a boyfriend? I thought to myself. I coughed and gave her a huge hug. "Woah! I love you and all but you smell bad, go take a shower now or i will throw you in." I threatened playfully. She actually giggled and went to grab one of her lime green towels.

As she hopped in the shower I decided to lay on her bed and wait for her. I glanced around her room and saw that it was pretty much like mine 'cept it was lime green and not lavender. I heard the water turn off and saw her come in the room wearing her favorite red shorts and blue oversized shirt.

"Hey where is Sophia?" I asked. I heard Isabelle sigh and exclaimed, "She is out with her friends." I nodded my head slowly. I then smiled and spoke bubbly for once, "You know what we haven't done for a awhile? Spending time together just me and you!" Bells smiled hugely and nodded her head excited.

I did her hair in french braids and also did her make up. She looked so pretty! "Let's make popcorn and watch tv or a movie!" said Bells in a cheerful voice. I agreed and made the popcorn.

We saw that they were showing a Degrassi Marathon and turned off the lights and got comfy on the couch. At twelve in the morning we heard Sophia try to sneak in the house. "Ohh hey guys!" spoke Sophia slowly. I glared at her and rudely asked, "You were supposed to be home by eight. What the hell?" She shrugged her shoulders and ran upstairs.

"I will be right back Bells." I growled out. She nodded her head and continued to watch Degrassi. I went to Sophia room and busted open her door. She jumped and turned around. I looked at her and said slowly, "You aren't a adult, you were suppose to be home at eight and you disrespected mom's rules! Just what were you thinking?"

Sophia said stubbornly, "There was some hot boys and we all decided to hangout." I shook my head and muttered, "By the way I'm telling mom" She pouted and tried to convice me not to but there is no way I was going to listen to my little sister.

Isabelle and I decided to make sundaes and stayed up until five in the morning. I crawled into my bed and fell asleep quickly.

_"Kyle stop! I said stop!" I cried out. Kyle pushed me roughly against his wall as I struggled to get out of his grip. He kissed me and bit my lip real hard making it bleed. He then started roaming his hands around my body. I started to cry. Nobody could hear me. Kyle dropped me to his bed and whispered in my ear, "No need to worry baby your in the hands of me." _

_"Kyle please stop." I begged. He growled and rough handled me. I couldn't get free at all. "I said STOP!" I yelled out._

I jolted up in my bed shaking and had cold sweat all over me. I made a shaky noise and looked at the time. 10:43 it read. Just then my phone started to ring. I jumped and saw it said Seth. "H-hello?" I tried to sound like nothing was wrong. I heard his soft husky voice, "Hey Natasha! Wait did, did I wake you up?" I forced myself to laugh and replied, "No not at all, actually before you called I woke up.."

"Oh 'cause you sound tired...what time you go to sleep?" he questioned. I tried to remember and said tiredly, "Five." He sighed and said, "Go back to sleep ok? Bye love you." Then he hung up.

I laid back down praying I don't have that nightmare again...


End file.
